


Ulterior Motives

by thewightknight



Series: First Order Husbands [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, angry space boyfriends, come with the dark side, first order husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was Hux trying so hard to undercut Kylo Ren in the eyes of Supreme Leader Snoke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about, as happens from time to time, with a conversation the husband and I had after watching TFA the first time. 
> 
> "Can you masturbate with the force?" 
> 
> "Well, probably not, because you have to empty your mind to be one with it." 
> 
> "Well, I guess it's a Dark Side thing, then?" 
> 
> "You still probably couldn't do it to yourself."
> 
> "But to someone else then?"
> 
> "Sure, why not."
> 
>  **EDITED TO ADD:** I'm blown away by the love y'all are giving this story. In under a week it's shot up to the top five in my statistics for both hits and kudos. Thank you so much!

Ren had been closeted in his meditation chamber too long.  There were decisions to be made and actions to be taken, damn the man.

General Hux took a deep breath, then another.  It would be different this time, he promised himself.  He wouldn't go out of his way to provoke Ren, wouldn't react if Ren lost his temper.  He'd remain in control.  The two stormtroopers standing outside the entrance to the meditation chamber straightened at his approach.  Even with the helmets and armor he could see their uncertainty, in their stance, the tilt of their heads, the shuffling of feet.  Ren was not to be disturbed when he was in the chamber but they couldn't deny the General admittance.  As the door slid open he saw them slink away out of the corners of his eyes.  Wise choice on their parts, he thought.

Ren was communing with that damned half-melted helmet again.  

"I said I did not want to be disturbed," he growled.  He remained seated, back to the door, but Hux refused to take the hint.

"The Resistance droid has eluded us again and here you sit moping over an old piece of plastic."  The words slipped out despite his best intentions, unintentionally antagonistic, but then Ren always and without fail brought out the worst in him.

Shoulders tensed, then relaxed, and Hux let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Our agents have been alerted.  As soon as they make landfall we'll have it," Ren said.

"Will we?  It's already escaped you twice," Hux replied.

"Escaped me?" Ren stood, turning to face Hux.  As always, the sight of his face was a shock.  Evil should not be so beautiful. One eyebrow went up ever so slightly, and Hux flushed, wondering whether Ren had picked up his thoughts.  

"Of course it wasn't your mistakes, your errors in judgment, that have resulted in our current predicament.  You are blameless in all of this, as you stated in your report to the Supreme Leader."

Hux swallowed, mouth suddenly dry.  His message had been sent on the securest of channels.  There was no way Ren could have intercepted it.

"As for your inference that I was reluctant to pursue because of the ship on which the droid escaped?"  Ren's voice had dropped even lower than his usual affected tones.  "One would think you were trying to get my attention, invoke my anger.  Why might that be?"

Hux kept his eyes focused on Ren even though he wanted nothing more than to gauge the distance between himself and the door.  He started to stammer a response but before he got more than a few syllables out Ren gestured and he flew across the room, breath driven out of him when his back hit the wall.  He struggled, as always, and with the same result.  This had been what he'd told himself he would avoid but at the same time he welcomed the familiar rush, the mingling of fear and desire.  

"Were you hoping for this, General?"  

He should never have come in person, should have communicated by comm.  He started to shake his head in denial, gasped and strained instead when with a gesture the Force wrapped itself around him, an invisible hand grasping, squeezing, pulling, stealing the words from his throat.  

He could feel the sweat break out on his brow as he moaned, straining against the unseen bonds that held him in place. Each time he was quicker to respond, anticipation building alongside the dread. As he watched, tiny bolts of blue lighting flickered into being at the tips of Ren's fingers. Ren drew the moment out, letting the lightning arc between his fingers, run up and down along his arm before letting loose, and Hux screamed as they found their target.  

It was over almost before it had begun, pleasure and pain spiking together and he collapsed to his knees as Ren released him with a careless wave.

"Was there anything else, General?" Ren asked.

"I hate this.  I hate you," Hux manged to gasp out. 

"You always say that, and yet you always return for more."

Ren was right, Hux knew.  No matter what he told himself, what excuses he made, he always found himself here. 

Hux pushed himself to his feet, still trembling.  Ren had already turned away, was staring into the sunken eyes of the old helmet again.  He'd have to try harder, Hux thought as he staggered to the door.  He'd have to try harder to separate himself from Ren, and if he couldn't maneuver the Supreme Leader into having Ren called away he'd have to look into reassignment for himself.  Otherwise this would never end.

“Are you sure you want that, General?” Ren's taunt followed him out into the corridor. Hux clenched his fists, almost turned to retort, but chose retreat instead, and a mocking chuckle followed him as he strode away.

**Author's Note:**

> Why, oh why do the bad guys always have to be so freakin' gorgeous?
> 
> (oh, and the communications panel that Ren used to read Hux's message was reduced 100% to slag, in case you were wondering. He's had time to cool down by the time Hux approaches him)
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
